Polowanie w lesie
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 10 Bobbie : 'Witajcie. Więc to się nie dzieje naprawdę ! Valior zabił Elvirę . Chyba mam pecha w wyborze królików doświadczalnych . No cóż , nie będę się przejmował . Bierze łyka kawy i stawia swoje nogi na blacie. '''Bobbie : '''Czas chyba na walkę psychola z tymi dziecinnymi bachorami . Co to będą za emocje. Żeby tylko atomówki nie zasadził . ''Nagle coś brzęczy .. '''Bobbie ; Gotowe ? Zobaczmy .. Spogląda na dziwną fiolkę . '' '''Bobbie :' Zobaczymy czy coś to da . Podszedł do pokoju , otworzył drzwi . Na środku stał wielki kocioł z rozgrzanym metalem . '' '''Bobbie :' Ten głupiec nie wie jaką nagrodę mi zostawił zanim uciekł do Asgardu . Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Okolice wioski , walka w lesie Serensen : Może mała pomoc ? Wukong : Ruszmy iluzjo ! Jihi ! Wskoczył na głowę Lurousa ,po czym z całej siły go uderzył w głowę . '' '''Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) ;' Nie zadziałało ? Lurous : '''Małpa dosyć ! ''Tak napiął mięśnie ,że wszystkie druty popękały. Emily Zaczęła skupiać moc i zebrała z drzewa liany . Wukong uderzył o sąsiednie drzewo . '' '''Emily : Opanujcie go .. Serensen : Tobie łatwo mówić ! Lurous rzucasię na Serensena z toporem , ale ten się broni . Serensen ; Mała pomoc by się przydał . Wukong : Styl Wuju ! Cyklonowe cięcie ! Rozszerzył całą swoją broń po czym zaczął nią kręcić z taka siłą , że odrzuciło Serensena . Ale Lurous nic z tego nie zrobił . '' '''Wukong :' To jest mój atutowy cios .. Nie zadziałał ? Lurous : Zabawimy się jak za starych czasów ? Chwycił go za ogon i boleśnie zaczął nim odbijać . '' '''Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) : '''On mnie wykończy .. '''Lurous :' Ale zabawa , a co powiesz na kręciołka ! Zaczyna nim coraz mocniej wymachiwać , po czym rzuca go o ziemię . '' '''Serensen :' Muszę mu pomóc . Emily : '''Odsuń się ! Haa ! ''Uderza laską o ziemię, po czym wyłaniają się kolce , które związują '' '''Emily : Ruszaj ! Serensen : '''Dobrze . ''Zaczyna skakać po kolcach , po czym ratuje Wukonga. '' '''Wukong : '''Dzięki ''Wściekły Lurous zaczyna się szarpać i chcę wyjść z zarośli . Udaje mu się rzucić toporem , ma on trafić Serensena , ale chroni go Iluzja Wukonga . '' '''Wukong : Nie ! Iluzja : To był zaszczyt mój twórco . Zawsze się dobrze bawiliśmy , ale to już koniec. Wukong : '''Straciłem i ciebie . '''Iluzja : Takie było moje przeznaczenie. Wukong : Pamiętam nasze zabawy w świątyni , nasz trening . nasze wspólne chwile . Iluzja : Zostaną ci w wspomnieniach . Chwilę po tym znika , a Lurous wyskakuje z gąszczy. '' '''Lurous : '''Nieładne zachowanie i teraz macie ode mnie lanie ! ''Klasnął w dłonie po czym pojawiła się fala uderzeniowa i zmiotła całą trójkę .Emily uderzyła o skałe i złamała ręke . Serensen obił sieodrzewo , ochronił go Wukong. '' '''Serensen :' Ratujemy sobie nawzajem życia ? Wukong : '''Trzeba znaleźć na niego sposób. '''Emily : '''Ale żaden nie działa . '''Serensen : Zaraz .. Zerknął na jego torbę . '' '''Serensen : '''Tam trzyma swoją broń i amunicję . Może to jest klucz. '''Lurous ; '''To mnie nudzi . Czas na to ! ''Wyciąga katanę . '' '''Wukong : '''Myślisz o tym ? ''Oboje spojrzeli na siebie i rzucili się na Lurousa . Wukong ; Zajmij go ! Atakuje go włócznia , odpycha go , ale ten łapie go za głowę i zaczyna ja ściskać . '' '''Lurous :' Zmiażdżę cię .. Wukong ślizgiem chwyta za torbę , a jemu spadają spodnie. '' '''Serensen : '''Oł.. ''Emily wstaje i trzyma się za rękę . '' '''Emily : '''Nie mogę .. Nie mogę ! Co za okropny widok . '''Lurous :' On jest ładny ! Zaczyna się wygi bywać , a Emily i Serensen nie mogą się powstrzymać wrażeń po tym co zobaczyli . '' '''Emily :' Jest czerwony , rozcięty .. Lurous : '''Moi wiewiórczy przyjaciele są zadowoleni . ''Ze spodni wychodzi para wiewiórek. '' '''Emily : Biedne stworzenia. Wukong wstaje z torbą w rękach . '' '''Wukong : '''Ale o co wam ? ''Nagle Lurous się obraca i puszcza Serensen , który pada na ziemię . Lurous ; Świderek ! Wukong : W życiu nie tknę nic długiego i wąskiego . Lurous : Zaraz mój .. mój pas ! Oddawaj ! Wukong : '''Co to to nie . ''Wkłada rękę i zaczyna grzebać w torbie i wyciąga małą bombę . '' '''Wukong : To się nada. Lurous : '''Nie ! To jest moje ! ''Szarżuje na Wukonga , a ten się schyla i kopie Lurousa w krocze. '' '''Lurous : Moje jajca ! Ty zboczuchu ! Tkasz mnie za włoski ! Siada o przygniata głowę Wukonga swoim dupskiem . '' '''Emily ( W swoich myślach ) :' Zooofil i pedofil w jednym . Straszne ! Serensen : ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Żeby tylko nie .. Łee ! '''Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Po tym na zawsze dostanę traumy. Jak śmierdzi ! ''Wukong rzuca bombę do Serensena . '' '''Wukong ; Zrób z nią coś . Serensen : Mam pomysł .. Włączą bombę , wcześniej zdejmując radioaktywną fiolkę . '' '''Serensen ': Lurous ! Lurous : 'Czego ! ''Obraca głowę . Serensen zamachuje się i rzuca bombę , a on ją połyka. Wstaje i udaje ,ze się krztusi . '''Lurous : '''NIE ! Gulp .. ''Wstaje , a Wukong zaczyna uciekać . Cała trójka chowa się za krzaki po czym bomba wybucha w środku Lurousa i rozsadza go od wewnątrz. Na wszystkie strony lecą jego falki . '' '''Serensen : '''Udało się .. uff .. '''Wukong : '''Zaraz , musze lecieć zobaczyć co z Valiorem .. ''Utyka i opiera się o swoja broń . '' '''Serensen : Valior .. Emily : '''Ale najpierw . Macie po tym . ''Chlapie na nich wodą i rzuca kwiatami . '' '''Emily : '''Zabiją nieco wasz zapach i trochę się obmyjecie. Macie tutaj do picia coś . '''Serensen : '''Dzięki , siadaj mi na ramiona . ''Bierze ranną Emily i razem z Wukongiem pędzą do Valiora. '' Góra , mała grota przy wulkanie '''Lisa : Jestem zmęczona , nie mam siły .. W końcu nie wytrzymuje i pada na ziemię . '' '''Lisa :' Liczę ,że mam jeszcze jakieś zapasy . Ostatkiem sił wyciąga małe gliniane naczynie z wodą . '' '''Lisa : '''Tak niewiele mi zostało . Muszę zachować na resztę . ''Bierze mały łyk i siada normalnie po czym wpatruje sięna całą arenę . '' '''Lisa : '''Tyle cierpienia , tyle chaosu .. ''Widzi w oddali zburzony zamek , płonącą wioskę oraz zniszczoną świątynię . '' '''Lisa : '''Dopadli wszystko i wyrzyskich . ''Nagle ktoś się do niej zbliża , dziewczyna spokojnie czeka aż przyjdzie. '' '''Quan : '''Nie tylko . '''Lisa :' Ty .. Co ty robisz tutaj ? Quan : '''Gdy miałem zostać prowadzącym tego programu odmówiłem . '''Lisa : '''Ale przecież Valior jest ! '''Quan : '''Valior od dawna już nie jest. On sam wplątał się w spiralę nienawiści , bólu i cierpienia. Stał się niewolnikiem swojego losu . Życie tak mu dało w kość .Ja ledwo co to ogarniam . '''Lisa : '''Tak wiele wiesz .. Ciągle mnie zaskakuje. Jak ludzie potrafią tak zabijać dla przyjemności . '''Quan : '''Ja sam nie jestem bez winy . ''Siada obok jej i spoglądają w niebo . '' '''Quan : '''Jeśli tracisz swoje wszystkie wartości to jak się można czuć . '''Lisa : Nie jestem tutaj z własnej woli . Quan : I nigdy nie pragnęłaś . Lisa : 'Nie wiem co mnie skłoniło . ''Wyciąga z kieszeni kawałek chleba i dzieli się z nią . '' '''Quan : 'Życie ciągle nas zaskakuje . Ale co by się nie stało . Pamiętaj , nigdy nie daj się omamić . Za wszelką cenę zachowaj swoja świadomość i to w co wierzysz . Bo kiedyś to może zniknąć . Wciąż mam te tragiczne wspomnienia przed sobą . '''Lisa : '''Nie miałeś łatwo .. '''Quan : Wciąż czuję w sobie i wciąż pamiętam o innych zawodnikach . My byliśmy pierwszymi ofiarami , a teraz wy wpadliście w te szpony. Lisa : '''Dziękuję ci , dziękuję ,że mi pomogłeś . ''Przytula się do niego , i oboje się kładą . '' '''Quan : '''Dziękuję .. Bardzo mi przypominasz nią . ''Nagle rozbiega się huk . '' '''Quan : Co się stało ? Wyjmuje włócznie zza swoich pleców . '' '''Bobbie : '''Witaj ty mały zdrajco . Tutaj jesteś . '''Lisa : '''To ty .. miałeś nie żyć ! '''Bobbie : '''Trup powstał z popiołów i odrodził się niczym feniks. ''Zaśmiał się , po czym z jego rękawa wyleciało czarne ostrze . '' '''Quan : '''Po co tutaj jesteś ! '''Bobbie : '''Mam tylko jedno marzenie ! ''Wyciąga swoja drugą rękę , po czym obok niego teleportuje się ledwo co przytomny Valior. '' '''Valior : '''Gdzie ja .. Bobbie ! '''Bobbie : '''Co za spotkanie . brakuje tylko Naomi . '''Quan : '''Nie wspominaj o niej ! '''Bobbie :' Czyżby ? A no tak . jedna z twoich kochanek , pokładało w tobie nadzieje a ty ja rozczarowałeś . Quan : Brzydzę się tobą i tym co ze mnie zrobiłeś . Valior : Co się dzieje ? Pamiętam .. tylko Elvirę . Bobbie : 'Pamięć cię myli , ale teraz ! ''Wbija miecz w jego szyję . ''Bobbie Wykrwaw się ty podła żmijo . Zniszczyłeś mój idealny plan . Mój wspaniały plan . '' '''Lisa : Ja nic z tego nie rozumiem .. Bobbie : Lisa , więc mamy zawodnika na gapę . Lisa : Wiem ,ze ty jesteś zły , ale posunąć się do takiego czynu ! Bobbie : '''Dziękuję . uznanie jest po mojej stronie . Mhahaha ! ''Martwy Valior pada na ziemię , a Bobbie dodatkowo dla zabawy rozcina mu głowę . '' '''Bobbie : '''Huh ? Zatkało was ? '''Quan : Ty .. jesteś .. Zakała tego świata ! Ścisnął z całej siły włócznie , zaatakował Bobbiego . Słońce w końcu schowało się . '' '''Bobbie :' Więc czas na naszą potyczkę . Uśmiechnął się głupio i spojrzał na Valiora. '' '''Quan :' Nie wiem co cię śmieszy , ale zetrę ci to z twojej twarzy ! Lisa ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Zaraz , to nie może być Valior , jego ubranie było inne . ''Dziewczyna wstała i wyciągnęła swój miecz , po czym zaatakowała Bobbiego . '''Bobbiego : Nie ma o tym mowy ! Zaatakował Quana , wybił jego włócznię z jego rąk , po czym zablokował Lisę . '' '''Lisa : '''Nie wierz mu , to nie jest Valior ! To jest iluzja .. Nie wiem jak to nazwać . '''Bobbie : '''Sporo wiesz , książeczka spełniła zadanie co nie ? '''Lisa :' Tiara nie byłaby dumna z tego . Bobbie : '''Ale jej już nie ma ! ''Przełamuje jej blokadę, po czym ma przebić jej brzuch m ale nagle wpada Quan . Miecz zostaje wbity w jego brzuch . '' '''Lisa : '''Dlaczego .. Nie .. '''Quan : Pamiętaj , nigdy nie porzucaj swoich nadziei i pragnień .nie mogłem jej ochronić więc mogłem to zrobić chociaż dla innej . Lisa : Błagam nie odchodź . Bobbie wyjmuje miecz , po czym dodatkowo wymachuje nim i przecina klatkę piersiową . Quan pada na ziemie , a Lisa kuli się obok jego . '' '''Bobbie :' Ty! Ty specjalnie zrobiłeś ? Prawda. ? Quan : Za mało wiesz .. Zadowolony jesteś ? Bobbie : Zdecydowanie , a ty ! Wskazał mieczem na Lisę . '' '''Bobbie :' Karaluchu życzę ci udaje gry i może los cię łagodnie potraktuje i zginiesz tak szybko jak on . Zarzuca swoją bluzę i znika. Dziewczyna trzyma rękę Quana . '' '''Lisa :' Nie musiałeś ! Dlaczego ? Nie byłam tego warta. Quan : '''odnajdź prawdziwego Valiora. Znajdź i postaraj się ochronić . On znajdzie sposób na niego . ''Ściska jej dłoń coraz mocniej . '' '''Quan : Oni być może ci pomogą . Zabrałem to z pokoju Valiora bez pytania. Lisa : '''Przekaże mu to . '''Quan : To postawi was na nogi . Tylko dojdź do niego . Weż małego łyka i ruszaj . Pluje krwią po czym zamykają mu się oczy . '' '''Quan : '''Nie ma dużo czasu , a on jest coraz bliżej celu . Został tylko jeden dzień . ''Milknie . Zrozpaczona dziewczyna bierze mały łyk lekarstwa i odzyskuje swoje siły. '' '''Lisa :' Nie zawiodę cię . Nie mogę . Bierze jego włócznie i układa jego ciało . '' '''Lisa :' Wszyscy cię zapamiętają . Wbija włócznię w ziemię . Zostawia jego ciało z zakrytą twarzą i rusza w stronę świątyni . '' '''Lisa ( W swoich myślach ) ; '''Wspominał o Elvirze , więc tylko te ruiny mogą mnie do czegoś doprowadzić . Nigdy nie straciłeś swoich marzeń . One są nadal i żyją tak jak ty. Las , wędrówka '''Catherine :' Koniec koszmaru ! Hektor : Wyszła ze swojego gniazda . Oberwał kamieniem po twarzy i się przewrócił . Milda się zaśmiała i pomogła mu wstać . '' '''Milda : '''Co za niezdara z ciebie. '''Hektor : '''EE , nic takiego . '''Milda :' Czyżby ? Zaczyna go drapać za uchem , a on zaczyna rozmarzać . '' '''Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Ona to wie jak kogoś uszczęśliwić . '''Catherine :' Znowu ? Powiedz czy jedno mycie nie wystarczy ci na dzień bez pcheł ? Nie przejmowali się i zaczęli za nią iść . '' '''Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) :' Ta dziewczyna jest dziwna , pewnie coś szykuje , ale nie chce powiedzieć co takiego . Catherine : '''Dobra , teraz na poważnie zaraz dobijemy tych parszywych uciekinierów . '''Milda : Ej ! Wystawiła swoje pazury . '' '''Catherine : '''Nie miałam na myśli ciebie ty gadzino . Szkoda jeszcze ,ze masz krótki język . '''Milda :' Myślisz ,ze jesteś wielka ? Hektor zaczął wyć , zamienił się w wilkołaka . Zwiększył się jego wzrost oraz ilość futra. Jego oczy były pozbawione źrenic . '' '''Hektor : '''Wsiadajcie i pędzimy na łowy . Czuję zew natury . ''Obie dziewczyny siadają na jego plecy , po czym zaczyna biec . '' Okolice jaskini , blisko lasu '''Bob : '''Zaczęło już ściemniać , uspokoiłaś się w końcu ? ''Rozpłakana i nieco zdołowana wróciła z lasu . '' '''Kiyoko : '''Tak , już jest dobrze , ale co ty robisz ! ''Napina swój łuk i celuje W Kiyoko , dziewczyna się kuli i nagle za jej plecami coś wybucha. '' '''Kiyoko : '''Co ty wyprawiasz ! '''Bob :' Spójrz na górę .. Kiyoko : 'O co ci chodzi ? ''Mgła z wybuchu nieco opada , a na górce widać pewną siebie Catherine , Hektora w formie wilkołaka oraz Mildę ze szponami . '''Milda ; '''I na to traciliście czas ? '''Catherine : Widzimy się ponownie druhu . Bob : '''Ale dla mnie to nie jest przyjemność . ''Wyciąga łuk i przyjmuje pozycję obronną . Kiyoko również wyciąga katanę . '' '''Milda : Bojowo nastawieni . To będzie przyjemne ! Drużyna dzieci nocy rzuciła się na resztki drużyny Niepokonanych , gdy nagle '' Skały , przy wulkanie ''Oszołomiona Lisa budzi się . '' '''Lisa :' Co , co to było ! Daje sobie plaskacza i ociera oczy . Lisa : 'Czy to był sen ? Nie to raczej koszmar. ''Skuliła się , ponieważ zrobiło się dziwnie chłodno . '' '''Lisa : 'Żle się czuję . Coś mi jest zimno . Okrywa się starym obrusem , który zabrali z zamku . 'Lisa ; '''To chyba nie ja . ''Nagle zauważyła jak zaczął padać niewielki śnieg. Zaniepokojona zaczęła uderzać w skały , po czym zrobiła się wyrwa . '' '''Lisa : '''Udało się .. Jaskinia. Czy to się zdarzyło naprawdę ? Czy to był sen ? Mam teraz więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. O co naprawdę im chodzi z tą grą . ''Temperatura zaczęła gwałtownie spadać . '''Lisa : Ale jeśli zamarznę , to nie uzyskam odpowiedzi . Ostatkiem sił ułożyła kamienie , zasłaniając się przed chłodem i z plecaka wyjęła trochę chrustu i rozpaliła ognisko . Korzystając z sytuacji wetknęła naczynie , żeby zebrać śnieg i mieć coś do picia. Po tym wszystkim zmęczona położyła się do snu . '' '''Lisa ( W swoich myślach ) :' Jeśli to był koszmar , to niedługo może się spełnić . Zamknęła oczy i usnęła. '' Pokój Bobbiego '''Bobbie :' Rzeczywiście interesujący sen . Więc test poszedł pomyślnie. Haha ! Niech się załamie i opęta . Teraz jeszcze w końcu ten parszywie nudna para Bob i Kiyoko powalczą sobie . Stawiam ,ze nie mają szans. Wziął i wypił kubek kawy . '' '''Bobbie : '''Lurousa rozsadziła bomba , a całe towarzystwo idzie pomóc Valiorowi . Do tego wszystkiego Aisha zarąbała w ziemię i łeb jej tam utknął . Ciekawe co Lurous by powiedział na ta pozycję . Pewnie by go przeniknęła . ja to mam humor. ''Wyciąga szpilkę i wbija w oko psa . '' '''Bobbie : '''Co nie mój mały towarzyszu ? ''Pies zaczął skomleć z bólu , a on zaczął się śmiać z niego , po czym nożyczkami obciął mu uszy . potem on przypomniał sobie o kamerze i ją wyłączył . Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki